A technique of managing a time schedule of a conference in which a plurality of persons participates by using a computer is currently used. In management of the time schedule of the conference, there are cases where a progress status of the conference becomes a managed object in addition to a start time and a finish time of the conference.
One technique describes a presentation support device that in a case where respective participants sequentially give presentations, an allotted time for the presentation of each participant is set in advance and a picture (or a screen) for promoting the finish of the presentation is projected onto a screen (or a projection screen) when expiration of the allotted time approaches.